Idol Senpai
Idol Senpai (a.k.a Suzuki) Suzuki-senpai is a famous pop icon. This is the only school whose security can prevent him from being ambushed by fans. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the gourmet beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. He is part of the 3-A class. Appearance Suzuki has short blond hair with bangs swept to the side. He wears a blue shirt and blazer, with white pants and black boots and gloves. He wears a headset with a microphone. Items Once Suzuki visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the gourmet beans. Favorite Items * Body Pillow * Boombox * Bush * Christmas Tree * Cooler * Dark Carriage * Flower Garden Box * Gothic Table Set * Grand Piano * Guitar * Heart Candles * Maid Cafe Set * Monkey * Plastic Stool Set * Reclining Chair * Red Iced Tea Pitcher * Shampoo Set * Spa Set * Spaghetti Meal Set * Stretching mat * Stuffed Bear * Topiary * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 106 visits to obtain) "Thanks for letting me hide in the cafe all the time. Let me make it up to you someday." -Suzuki-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 176 visits to obtain) You're in the storeroom putting away some tableware. It's closing time already. Suddenly, you hear someone burst through the front door. As you pull open the storeroom door to see who it is, the person pushes their way into the storeroom closet. It's the senpai who people say is a famous idol. You: '"Sorry, you're not allow--" He covers your mouth with one hand and puts his fingers to his lips. '''Suzuki-senpai: '"Shhh. I'm hiding from my fans. Somehow, they got past school security." The storeroom is pretty cramped. You take care not to move as you might knock into each other. Outside you hear people run past the cafe, high-pitched voices squealing. "Suzuki! We just want your autograph!" When the voices fade away, he removes his hand and sighs. 'Suzuki-senpai: '"Sorry about that. I didn't know what else to do! Thanks for letting me hide here!" 'Suzuki-senpai: '"I'm Suzuki. But I'm sure you already knew that." 2nd Confession (265 visits) Suzuki-senpai asked to meet you at the park near the school. When you get to the park, it is seemingly empty. You walk around and see him waiting on one of the benches. 'Suzuki-senpai: '"(Your name)!" He gets up excitedly to greet you. 'You: '"Uhm, Suzuki-senpai. Why aren't there any people around?" 'Suzuki-senpai: '"I reserved the entire park for the afternoon." 'You: '"Eh? Why?" He reaches out to you and holds your hand. 'Suzuki-senpai: '"I want to have a normal date with the person I like. Shall we take a stroll?" 'You: '"A date??" 'Suzuki-senpai: '"Yes. This is a date. I like you. You try to understand me, and you're not blinded by fame. Thank you for treating me like a normal person." 'Suzuki-senpai: '"I know that of all people, you see me for who I really am. But that's not the only reason I like you. You're kind, helpful, and hardworking." 'Suzuki-senpai: '"You're a really interesting person. I would like find out even more things about you." 'Suzuki-senpai: '"Would you want to go out with me again?" Special CGs 150: You received a message about an order from Suzuki. He requested a cup of coffee for delivery to the school's music room.It's quite unusual for Suzuki to request something like this, you think to yourself. Most of the time, he's too busy promoting his music to even spend any free time in school. You make his usual order, an iced mocha frappuccino, put it in a takeaway cup and head to the music room. As you approach the school music room, you can hear from the complicated melody just how skilled the pianist really is. You knock on the door of the music room and enter. You see Suzuki in his school uniform, playing the grand piano. He doesn't seem to notice that you're there. Mc: Ahem.Senpai? Sorry to disturb you, but I brought your order! Suzuki stops playing and turns his head towards you. Realizing that it was you that arrived his face lights up. Suzuki: Ah,Mc. Just who I wanted to see! Come in and have a seat. You hand him his drink. He takes a sip and puts it on top of the piano. Suzuki: Thank you so much. I really needed that energy boost for my song writing session! It's pretty rare for me to have time to freely write my music like this. I like going here to write because of the atmosphere. Usually, I'd ask Yamakun to go here to critique my music but I feel like I needed a little inspiration today. Which is why I called you here! Suzuki closes his eyes and puts his fingers to the keys. He starts playing a soft melody, different from the one you heard before entering the room. He takes a deep breath and starts to sing. Suzuki: I didn't know that you were what I was looking for. Until the day I saw you. And since that time, I swear every beat of my heart is a whisper of your name too. He continues humming for a bit. As he keeps on playing the piano, he turns to you and smiles. Suzuki: What do you think about that melody? Mc: Wow. That sounded beautiful Suzuki. It's amazing how you can just come up with something like that on the spot. Suzuki: It's because you're here beside me, I could write an infinite number of songs about the way you make me feel. I don't think I've ever sang for you like this before. You've only seen me perform at my concerts.It makes me happy that you're here with me and I can sing my songs for you and only you. Birthday The entire 3rd year batch has been invited to Suzuki-senpai's birthday concert. You are seated in the VIP seats, right in the middle of Yamato-senpai and Suoh-senpai. Throughout the show, he looks at you guys and waves from time to time. Little does he know that all of you planned your own little birthday surprise for him. The concert is now over. While Suzuki-senpai is busy receiving birthday bouquets and other gifts from his fans, you all hurry over to his dressing room to get ready. The other students and sensei prepare the streamers and confetti, while you take care of setting up the birthday cake you made. Your mobile phone rings. It's a message from Suzuki-senpai's manager saying that he's done with the fan meet and is headed to the dressing room. '''You: "Everyone get into position! Dim the lights." You go to the middle of the crowd with the cake in hand. Someone hits the switch. You hear footsteps approaching the room. The door swings open. Suzuki-senpai walks in, his arms full of bouquets of flowers from his fans. Suzuki-senpai: "Well, that was quite fun! Don't you agree, Manager-san?" Everyone: "Surprise!!! Happy Birthday Suzuki!!!" Suzuki-senpai almost drops the bouquets as he is startled by everyone's greeting. He then realizes what is happening and starts smiling from ear to ear. Suzuki-senpai: "Everyone! You're all here!" Suoh-senpai: "Happy birthday, Suzuki! Thank you for always being a loyal patron of our family's properties and accommodations whenever you are on tour." Suoh-senpai: "I am glad that this had been the bridge for us to form a bond of friendship. You are welcome to stay with us whenever you'd like." Yamato-senpai: "Happy Birthday, you big goof. Despite all that I have to do to keep you out of trouble, I do enjoy your company." Yamato-senpai: "I want you to know that I think you are a very very talented musician. I look forward to writing new songs with you one of these days." You: "Happy Birthday Suzuki-senpai! I knew you'd prefer to also have a small gathering with all your friends so I arranged this for you! Manager-san was very helpful too!" Suzuki-senpai: "Eh? You did! Oh my, Thank you so much (your name). I need to thank Manager-san too!" Suzuki-senpai: "I really enjoyed this nice little surprise. You're right, I was hoping to spend sometime with my friends for my birthday!" Suzuki-senpai: "Having a birthday concert was fun. But celebrating my birthday like this with you guys is even better!" Suzuki-senpai: "I'm glad I have people around me who I an really call my friends. Thank you, (your name). Thank you everyone." You: "Would you like some of your cake now, senpai?" Suzuki-senpai: "Yes please! Although, my hands are kind of full right now." Suzuki-senpai: "Would you mind feeding it to me?" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Mc! Hey! Thank you so much for giving me your handmade Valentine's choco! Even though I received so many from my fans, it's definitely the most special when you receive it from the one you love! It made me super happy! It made me super happy! I hope you'll accept this little charm from me. Little Suzu-chan will watch over you when I'm not around. Hehe. Love you! Happy White day! '' ''xoxo, '' S''uzuki Item: As mentioned in the message, a quote 'Little Suzu-chan' XD Relationships: Yamato (a.k.a Rocker senpai): “You idiot! Why did you wear a shirt with your face on it?”, Yamato whispered angrily. “But you said to wear casual clothes! My fan shirts are the only casual clothes in my closet!”, Suzuki replied. Suzuki-senpai and Yamato-senpai often find themselves in situations like these. That’s what happens when two celebrity musicians try to hang out in public. Most of the time, it’s Yamato-senpai who has to think of an escape plan, looking out for the oblivious Suzuki-senpai and making sure they don’t get caught by their combined giant hoard of fangirls. You’d think someone like Yamato-senpai, who is normally averse to mainstream trends and music, would dislike someone like Suzuki-senpai, who revels in it. But an unlikely friendship developed between the two of them through the years of being forced to do musical performances together for school festivals, by their Senseis and fellow students. Yamato-senpai discovered that even if Suzuki-senpai’s specialty was a different genre, he was still overall a great performer and musician. He respected that about him. And he found that it was quite hard to dislike someone as pure-hearted and joyful as Suzuki-senpai. Now if they can only shop for musical instruments and gear together without having to run for their lives every single time. Jae (a.k.a Breakdance senpai): Suzuki-senpai is one of the members of the school’s dance club. As an idol, Suzuki-senpai not only has to sing well and make good music, he is also expected to put on an amazing performance and have impeccable dance moves. This is the main reason why he joined the school Dance Club with Jae-senpai as its moderator. Having debuted earlier and being a few years older, Jae-senpai is someone that Suzuki looks up to. He considers Jae his senior, even though their industries are a little bit different from each other, with Jae-senpai mostly working in the Korean entertainment industry and Suzuki doing most of his work in Japan. He fondly calls Jae “sunbae” and often asks him for advice about being an idol. Even though his own dance style is different from Jae-senpai’s specialty, Suzuki-senpai tries to learn what he can from him. Jae-senpai is an incredibly talented dancer. He is widely respected for his skill and his ability to create new dance moves and trends. Suzuki uses what he learns from Jae-senpai to put a spin on his own choreography and performance. And at times, there are things that Jae-senpai learns from Suzuki’s style as well. When Suzuki-senpai is not spending his free time at school in the cafe or in the music room, he usually can be found practicing with Jae in the school dance studio. Others: = Idol Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Idol SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG Cascade .jpeg|Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "I'm so fortunate to have someone like you. I don't have to be the perfect, amazing, celestial being that people expect me to be. I can be myself. Thank you for accepting me for who I am." * "It's so nice spending the day talking to you like this. These are my favorite moments. Just being able to hang out and get to know with the person I like." * "Hey! Hey! When are you free? Let's go out! I'll take you to anywhere in the world! Just tell me where you wanna go! But for me, anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * “I know a song about the legend of the Star Festival. It would be my pleasure to sing it to you, if you’d like. I really love singing for you.” * “I don’t get to go to street festivals at all. I’m not familiar with this kind of setting. Thank you for showing me around and keeping me company. I really appreciate it.” * “Whew. I’m glad no one recognizes me in this festival. Tonight, I just want to be a regular guy that gets to spend the evening watching fireworks with the girl he likes.” Christmas Confession * "Tra-la-la-la! I absolutely love, love, love Christmas carols, you know? I'd love to sing for you some of my favorites, if you'd like!" * "A Christmas present for me? Whoa, what a cute pair of shades? Why, thank you, dear. This will be useful when I go out in public. And they're pretty snazzy too! I'll always wear them and think of you!" * "Usually, I'd be too busy touring the world around the holiday season. But I'm glad I have nothing scheduled this time around. I really wanted to spend the holidays with you." Pre-Super Love Mode * "Superstar Suzuki at your service!~" *“You want my autograph?” *“C-Careful!!! My fans might see us!” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "Huh? You like me? You like me! I can't believe it! I finally have your answer! I'm so incredibly happy to know how you feel for me! Hundreds of people have told me the same, but yours are the only words that really matter to me. I hope you can feel how much I care for you. I love you, {your name}." Category:Boys